


Stress Relief

by PrinceBrigan



Series: Reaper76 Week [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBrigan/pseuds/PrinceBrigan
Summary: Gabriel and Jack find themselves on an unexpected vacation in a secluded cabin.Day 4 prompt for Reaper76 Week





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you read my prompt from yesterday then you know that these two Gabriels are completely different. I have two head-cannons about why Gabriel betrayed Overwatch so depending on how much angst I want will decide which head-cannon I pull from.
> 
> Day 4 "On Holiday" - Vacation/Time Off

If Holidays were few and far between then vacations were non-existent. Ever since he became Strike Commander he had worked every single day, some days not getting any sleep. Missions, meetings, training, communications. It was exhausting, but Jack figured he was going to die in his boots, so why not die while doing the work people looked at him to do. 

So it came as quite a shock to him when he walked into his office to find Angela sitting in his chair, her eyes hard as she looked at him. 

“I swear I didn’t do anything this time Angela.”   
“Yes, you did. You always do things and that’s the problem. Doctors orders, you’re going on a two-week vacation.” 

He swore his eyes nearly popped out of his head, strike commander going on vacation? It was a laughable idea; the UN would never have it. 

“Angela I can’t and you know that. My duty is here, I don’t have time to go out and do nothing. Overwatch needs me, and the world needs me. You can’t just take me out of the equation for two weeks and expect everything to be alright.”   
“I can and I do. After you last mission during the check up I checked your vitals. You’re exhausted, overworking yourself, and nearly starving yourself too. You’re not healthy by and means right now and the only way to get you back to yourself is to send you on a forced vacation. I’ll deal with the repercussions from the UN. I know you’re thinking about them. I doubt they want their lovely poster boy to die soon, they’ll manage.” 

He chuckled, shaking his head. 

“I’ve been through worse. I can do this for as long as possible. SEP wasn’t a joke and it made me able to do this. I’m fine Angela.” 

Angela looked behind him and nodded. He hadn’t realized someone had walked behind him before it was too late. He felt the syringe enter his neck, his body going numb before he slumped into someone’s arms. 

\---------

When he came to he was lying on something soft, a bed presumably. It was quite, he could feel a breeze coming through somewhere. Opening his eyes, he noted his surroundings. He was in a bedroom, the interior was wood, he could assume it was a cabin somewhere. The window was open, the breeze blowing the curtains. It took a moment to remember how he got here before thought of the syringe entering his neck and a soft sorry from Angela. He stood up, eyes angry. Someone had to have been here with him. 

Getting up he walked out the door, finding himself in a hallway that connected to the living room. 

“Angela if you’re here with me I swear to god I’m going to kill you.”

He walked in only to abruptly stop. There sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table, was Gabriel Reyes. 

“Morning farm-boy. Sorry to disappoint you but I’m not Angela.”   
“Gabe, what are you doing here?”   
“Doctors orders, I was also forced away from my work. Didn’t take me long though to agree. At least no one had to knock me out.” 

Gabriel chuckled, patting the spot next to him on the couch. 

“Look, I know that you’re going to hate this, but try to make the most of it.” 

Jack shook his head, anger coursing through his veins. 

“How can they take both of the leaders away and expect Overwatch not to be in total chaos when we return? Two weeks, anything could happen in that time, I’m not standing for this. I’m going.” 

Gabriel just sighed as he watched Jack walk towards the door. 

“We have it under control. Do you really think she would send us away without sufficient back up? You’re working yourself into an early grave, I really don’t care what you think. Also they flew us here so unless you’re really wanting to walk for god knows how long then sit your ass down and amuse me.” 

Jack stopped, looking back at the other before sighing in defeat and going to sit next to him. 

“That’s my Jackie.”   
“Shut up asshole.” 

He slumped down on the couch, crossing his arms. What the fuck were they supposed to do in a secluded cabin for two weeks? 

“Please tell me we at least have cable.”   
“What am I not good enough entertainment for you?” 

Jack punched him slightly in the arm. Suddenly missing how they used to be together. They were practically attached at the hip until he took over Command for Overwatch and Gabriel was given Blackwatch. There had been some tension between them but time seemed to smooth it out, but they never outright talked about it before. 

“Gabe, I don’t mean to dredge up the past but I really think we should talk.”   
“You’re talking about your promotion aren’t you?” 

Jack nodded, knowing Gabe had been sore about it for a while. It had basically ruined everything that had been between them. 

“Jack, look. I’m not mad at your, nor am I jealous of your position. You deserve it. When I see you on TV or just posters of you around it honestly makes me so happy that you got where you are today. I’ve seen you at your worst and despite the fact that we can never make time together anymore I love seeing you at your best. I’m not suited for Strike Commander. I have a face that could scare a grown man, I’m not good with the press, and I have a bit of a short temper. Sure, at first I was a bit sour about it. I thought I deserved it, but then I looked at the way the world looked at you. You’re their hope, you’re their knight it shining armor come to save them from a threat that we ourselves can barely handle. You’re so eloquent and you can take a room by force with only a single look from your eyes. I never would have made it in your position.” 

Jack looked at him, a small smile cropping on his lips. He damn missed talking to Gabe, hell he just missed seeing his face. 

“I love Blackwatch, maybe not the work we do, but it’s my family just as much as Overwatch is. As long as I can make sure that your white ass is safe then I don’t really care what I’m doing, as long as I know that you’re alive.” 

Jack’s smile became full blown at that. He leaned on Gabriel, a soft sigh coming from his lips. 

“I’m glad Gabe. I know we don’t get to hang out a lot anymore. We barely manage to find time for ourselves, but I’ve always got your back as well. I don’t care what I’m doing, just call me and I’ll come running.” 

Gabriel turned towards him, pulling Jack up by his chin, a devious smirk on his lips. 

“You know, I think I know how we can pass these two weeks and get a bit of stress off our backs.” 

Jack smirked back at him, leaning forward as their lips met for the first time in what felt like a century. He melted into the touch, missing every little thing about Gabe. 

“I think I like that idea very, very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr or Twitter 
> 
> Tumblr - privatenibblet.tumblr.com   
> Twitter - @flyvolleybirbs


End file.
